I Loved Her Too
by chevygirl815
Summary: Kozik/OC A/U. Short story about Koz and his old lady. Doesn't follow show, takes place when Tig, Koz, and Hap are all still patched into Tacoma. Be warned, like Sutter says: "If you want a happy ending, go watch Cinderella." Thanks to TeamBlaus4EVER for the cover image for this story.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia pulled up to the SAMTAC clubhouse and stepped out of her black '67 Impala and headed inside. The Sons of Anarchy were currently in the middle of yet another Mayan war and SAMCRO was in town as the Mayans had decided to target the Tacoma charter recently, but that couldn't prevent them from having the usual Friday night party which was sure to be more insane than usual with both charters in one place. She had run out to do a few things and knew the clubhouse was still the same mess it had been when she left a couple hours ago.

"Hey daddy." Olivia greeted Tig as she kissed him on the cheek. "Drinking already?" She raised an eyebrow at the beer in his hand.

"Why not?" Tig asked his daughter in all seriousness.

Olivia just shook her head and rolled her eyes as she went behind the bar to wipe down the counter and straighten the bottles of liquor on the shelves.

As she was reaching up to one of the higher shelves she felt two strong, muscled, and tattooed arms slip around her waist.

"Mmm Hap." She said closing her eyes as she felt lips on her neck. "Can't you wait till later?"

"What the fuck?" Kozik asked pulling away from her slightly, but leaving his hands on her hips.

Olivia laughed and turned around to face him. "Joking. Chill." She said as she reached up to kiss his jaw line.

"Better fuckin' be joking." Kozik scowled.

"Jealous much?" She asked with a raised brow and a smirk.

Kozik gripped her hips a little tighter and pulled her petite frame into his much larger one. "You bet your ass I am." He said as he slapped her on the ass.

"Hey Koz!" Lorca shouted from the doorway. "You can get a taste of your old lady later. Quit rubbin' up on her and get out here!"

"Hey watch your mouth!" Tig complained as he turned to face Lorca. "That's my little girl you're talkin' about."

Lorca raised his hands in surrender as Kozik kissed Olivia on the lips quickly and groaned as he pulled away from her to head outside.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later the clubhouse was packed with two charters, old ladies, hang-arounds, and sweetbutts. Olivia was sitting on the edge of one of the pool tables sipping a beer while Kozik and Jax played and various others from both charters hung around and watched while nursing their own beers and talking.

Kozik rounded the pool table deciding where to take his next shot from before stopping in front of Olivia. "Move your sweet little ass Liv."

She looked from him to the ball she knew he wanted to hit and back up at him with her best 'doe in the headlights' look. "Am I in the way baby?"

Kozik stepped closer and nodded, holding her gaze. "Well you're smart." She smirked as she reached out to pull him towards her. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." She whispered in his ear before taking the lobe of it in between her teeth. He groaned as she removed her hands from his shoulders.

"You're an evil bitch." He said matter-of-fact. Olivia flashed her brightest smile at him. The kind that made her icy blue eyes light up and never failed to put a smile on his face too.

He stepped towards her again and put his arms around her waist, pool cue in hand, and leaned over the table to her side to line up the shot. "You know I could so easily make you miss this shot right now." She said as she shot a mischievous grin at Jax who returned one of his own.

"Better not." Kozik said concentrating. Hitting the ball, he waited with his arms still around Olivia and as he watched the ball go into the pocket, winning the game, and he pushed her back down onto the top of the table and leaned over her. "Good girl." He smirked as he kissed her.

He ran his tongue along her lips, demanding entry and she complied, biting his lower lip and eliciting a low growl. Threading his fingers through her long dark brown waves, he made his way down her jaw to her neck. He pulled away, pulling Olivia up with him when the other guys started whistling and making crude comments about them doing it right there on the pool table.

"We don't need to see your ass man. Take it to the dorms." Donut shouted above the sudden noise surrounding the pool table.

"Yeah, at least I got a hot piece of ass to hook up with." He said grinning at Donut and throwing an arm around Olivia's shoulders before steering her back toward the dorms.

As they passed by the bar Olivia moved away from Kozik and walked up to the counter grabbing a shot of whiskey from in front of Juice and throwing it back. Recovering from the sting of the dark liquid she did the same to the shot sitting in front of Chibs.

"Hey tha' was mine lassie!" Chibs complained.

She threw an arm around each of them and smiled. "Missed you too Chibs." She turned to Juice. "How are ya Juicy?"

Olivia had visited Charming many times before and the mother charter was just as much family to her as Tacoma. She was especially close with Juice as he was one of the few closer to her age and they'd always gotten along really well.

"I'm good Liv." Juice responded. "Now go get me another shot." He ordered.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "You got legs. Go get it yourself." She laughed when he tried to look mad. He always tried to be a bad ass around her, but was horrible at it. He was like a giant, goofy puppy dog. The only time he was ever really scary was when he was really pissed and those moments were rare.

Kozik came up next to her and tugged her arm to get her attention back on him and she kissed Juice and Chibs both on the cheek before giving in to Kozik's urging for her to follow. When he finally managed to drag her away from the bar, he lifted her up by the waist near the entrance of the hallway and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Eager aren't we?" She smirked at him.

"You have no idea." He said slowly as he pinned her to the wall and kissed a path down her neck to the top of her chest, his hands cupping her ass.

He slowly ground his hips into hers and she could feel his hardness at her center. Clothes were suddenly the most frustrating thing in the world.

"Koz…" She panted. "Baby…"

"Hm." He only half registered her voice as he used his teeth to pull the top of her black reaper tank top down far enough to expose her left breast and take her nipple into his mouth.

"Koz." She said with a little more force. He pulled away and looked up at her with heavy lidded eyes. "You gonna fuck me right here in the hallway?" She asked raising a brow.

"If you'll let me…" He answered.

"My dad is literally 50 feet away. What the hell you think he'd do to you if he caught us?"

Kozik thought for a minute. "Good point." He suddenly moved away from the wall and carried her into an empty room, shutting the door and throwing her down on the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his boots off before lowering himself over her, supporting most of his weight on his forearms.

He forced her mouth open with his kiss and when she grazed her teeth on his lower lip his hips involuntarily ground into hers. "Dammit darlin'." He said lifting his head. "You have… any idea… what you do to me?" He asked in between kissing her neck.

"Some." She said with a smile as she drug her nails up his muscled back, causing him to growl again like he had earlier. She fucking loved that sound. He kissed further down till he reached the top of her shirt and reached down to pull it over her head along with her bra.

As he began working on the button of her jeans he lowered his head to take her nipple into his mouth again. Successfully unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, he grabbed them by the waistline along with her black boy shorts and pulled them down her legs. He kissed further down her chest, to her stomach, and the tops of her thighs.

He pushed her knees apart with his hands and kissed his way up the insides of her thighs until finally running his tongue along her slit, making her moan and slide her fingers through his blonde hair with one hand while the other twisted in the sheets by her head. He then slid two fingers into her and worked them in and out while he licked and sucked at her folds.

"Oh fuck babe." She purred. "Ah! Shit." She exclaimed as he took her clit into his mouth and lightly bit down, chuckling at her reaction. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back up to her, biting his ear lobe and pushing him off and to the side so she could straddle him.

Once she was above him she unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down before reaching for his boxers. As she slid her fingers in the waistband, she kissed and lightly nipped at his chiseled abs, slowly moving down as she pulled his boxers down over his erection. Pausing over it, she flicked her eyes up to his while reaching her tongue out to twirl around the head of his cock, keeping eye contact with him the entire time until he sat up enough to grab her by the hips and flip her onto her back again, using his knee to spread her legs. He entered her in one swift motion.

"Oh shit Liv." He said closing his eyes and dropping his head down to her shoulder, pausing for a minute. "You're so tight. I'm ready to blow my load already."

"You're so romantic." She said with her usual sarcasm and a small grin playing on her lips. She raised her hips off the bed slightly to urge him on, needing the friction the movement caused.

Slowly beginning to move in and out of her, Kozik grabbed a handful of her dark waves as he returned his lips to the silky smooth skin of her neck. When he started moving faster she dug her nails into his back, knowing it would spur him on. She met each of his thrusts with her own until her thighs were burning with the effort and she collapsed under him as her walls clamped around him and he continued to drill into her while release racked her body. Trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm, she vaguely registered his sudden stillness over her as he rode out his own release, collapsing onto her seconds later.

They laid like that for a few long moments, him still nestled deep inside her warmth and his face nuzzling her neck, until she pushed at his chest. "You're heavy." She whined. He chuckled at her, but didn't move and she pushed at him again, unable to move his weight off of her. "Baby, as much as I love feeling you on me, I can't breathe." She said as he lifted his head, his bright blue eyes meeting hers. He smirked at her and kissed her on the lips before slowly pulling out of her and rolling to the side, pulling her into his chest so she could curl up against him like she loved to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke the next morning and rolled over, stretching out her arm to feel the sheets next to her still warm from where Kozik had been laying. She moved over to his side of the bed and hugged his pillow, inhaling his scent. He always smelled of leather and Old Spice with a hint of tobacco. She liked that the cigarette smell wasn't overpowering to the point that he smelled like an ashtray. She wasn't all too sure why, she didn't smoke herself and had never found the smell appealing, but the faint smell of them on him just did something to her.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, Olivia saw that it was almost nine AM and decided she should probably get up and start the day. She threw on one of Kozik's plain black t-shirts and a pair of her denim shorts she had in one of the dresser drawers, slipping on a pair of flip flops as she left the room. Upon seeing the state of the clubhouse, she was unsurprised, but disgusted all the same. The floor and counters were covered in spilt alcohol, there were peanut shells and other various snacks littered over the bar and tables, beer bottles and glasses everywhere with the occasional half empty bottle of liquor, random articles of clothing sprawled across the floor or hanging from a chair which no doubt belonged to the numerous people passed out on the messy counters, tables, floors, or couches. There was even a pile of vomit in the corner near the church door that made her gag when she saw it. She was glad she hadn't come out barefoot. She could imagine what other disgusting things were all over the floor.

Noticing the church doors were closed and not seeing any sons anywhere, she figured they had called an early church so she decided to get on with the disgusting task of cleaning and began waking up the sweetbutts and hang-arounds to either help or leave. Not surprisingly nearly all of them opted for the latter. Only a couple sweetbutts, Jules and Brandi, decided to stay and help. They were good girls and Olivia would even consider them friends.

Roughly an hour later the guys began filing out of the chapel. "That took forever." Olivia commented to her father as Tig sat down at the now clean bar.

"Mayans are causin' a lot of trouble baby girl." Tig said looking weary and worried. Olivia placed a mug of fresh coffee in front of him and started pouring more for the others.

"Clear out girls." Lorca said to the two sweetbutts.

"Thanks for your help cleaning up. I'll finish it up." Olivia smiled at them as they exited the clubhouse.

Jax sighed and looked at Olivia. "They started making threats toward anyone close to the club. We're gonna have to put everyone on lockdown." He informed her.

She nodded. "Well not many of our guys up here have families. Is everyone in Charming safe?" She asked trying to work it all out in her head to figure out who they would need to bring in and what they would need. Kozik was the only Tacoma son with an old lady, some of the others had kids or other family, but most of them were single or the only family they had was nowhere near Tacoma.

"Charming is safe. With both charters up here, Mayans need all their muscle up here as well in case shit goes down." Jax relayed the info.

"Ok." Olivia said. "We'll get everyone close to the club that's in town back here, I'll run out and stock up on food and supplies." She said turning on the water at the sink to wash the stickiness from her hands she'd acquired from cleaning.

"I want an escort of at least two patched members to go with you." Kozik ordered.

"Ok." She said knowing better than to argue, although it did bother her slightly.

"And no one rides alone." Lorca demanded looking around making eye contact with each son, leaving no room for disagreement.

"Yeah dad." Olivia narrowed her eyes at Tig, knowing how he tended to be impulsive and reckless, rarely taking his own safety into consideration.

"What?" Tig asked, genuinely not understanding his daughter's accusing look.

"I swear, you need more supervision than a five year old sometimes." She shook her head she handed a cup of coffee to Kozik as he placed a hand on her hip and kissed her on the cheek.

When she finished the last of the cleaning she went back to the room and showered real fast, changing into a clean pair of jeans and a green t-shirt that showed just a sliver of her flat belly and plunged down into a V, showing just a hint of cleavage.

Stepping outside she made her way across the lot to where Kozik, her dad, and a few others were standing near where all the bikes were parked. "Hey." She reached up and kissed Kozik. "You gonna come with me?"

"I can't." We gotta make a run, take care of something before we go into lockdown."

"What?" She furrowed her brow.

"Just club shit." He tried to assure her, but she still looked worried.

"Juice and Hap can go with you." Lorca offered.

Olivia nodded with a worried look still aimed at Kozik. "K. You be careful." She reached up to brush her lips against his and then turned to Tig, pointing a finger at him. "You too." She said, eyebrows raised.

"Alright." Tig raised his hands in surrender as he stepped forward to hug her. "Hey Killer!" He shouted across the lot to Happy. "You watch my little girl. Anything happens to her and the Tacoma Killer will be a dead man. Juice, you back him up." He ordered.

Olivia pulled out of the Tacoma lot a few minutes later with the SAMCRO intelligence officer and the Tacoma Killer tailing her on their bikes. She stopped at the gas station to fill up her tank before heading to the store to stock up on groceries and toiletries and other necessities, the two bikers following her around the store the whole time.

"Jeez, you two are making me feel like we're in a damn prison. Will you go look at something else for a while?" She asked while eyeing the produce, Happy standing over her shoulder and Juice standing behind him and facing the other direction as if a lookout was needed.

"Sorry princess." Happy said calling her by the nickname he had for her that drove her crazy. "Daddy would have my balls on a platter."

Olivia turned to face him, eyebrow raised in typical Olivia fashion. "You afraid of my daddy?" She smirked knowing that would irritate him. The two loved to push each other's buttons.

Happy narrowed his eyes at her, having no retort, so he shot her his scariest look. It didn't phase her and her grin widened. She walked past him patting him on the chest as if to rub it in his face that she'd won that round.

They were constantly at it. He hated that she wasn't nervous around him like most women. Instead she gave him the same smartass attitude she had with everyone else and that was a serious blow to his oversized ego. He wasn't used to most men being so comfortable around him, let alone women like the little slip of a girl that Olivia was. So he always tried harder to be the big tough scary biker when she was around and that only egged her on.

"Mayans." Juice said calmly a few minutes later. Olivia had moved on and was now grabbing some steaks, Happy still standing over her shoulder trying to irritate her again when Juice came up next to him. Happy turned around, seeing a couple of the Mexican bikers eyeing them from across the store.

"You almost done Liv?" He asked.

"I can be." She said looking from the Mayans, back to Juice and Happy who both looked on edge, which worried her. She knew they could handle it and that they wouldn't let anything happen to her, but she was so used to all the guys, especially Happy, being so calm, cool, and collected. They didn't usually get their hackles raised unless they were anticipating conflict.

"Let's go then." Happy said pulled her arm.

As they exited the store and loaded all the bags into the trunk of Olivia's car, she noticed the Mayans leaving too. "Hap." She nudged his arm and nodded her head towards the other group of bikers who were getting on their bikes and watching them.

"Get in. Now." He said urgently.

Suddenly Olivia heard something whiz by her ear and Juice tackled her to the ground and covered her body with his as guns began going off from across the parking lot. She heard Happy start firing his gun back from over the hood of her car.

Moments later it all stopped and she heard the sound of Harleys speeding off down the road.

"You ok?" Juice asked as he lifted himself off of her.

"Yeah." She said looking around in shock as soon as Juice had pulled her to her feet. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" She shouted as she rounded her car and saw the side riddled with bullet holes.

"C'mon, we gotta get outta here. That was just a warning, we don't wanna wait around for more." Happy said. "Get in and floor it back to the clubhouse. We're right behind you." He said as him and Juice mounted their bikes and revved their engines.

Olivia did as she was told and was met in the lot by Kozik, who Happy had called on the way. "You ok?" He asked pulling her to him as she got out of her car.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered.

"You're bleeding." He noticed the cut on her cheek as he held her away from him slightly to look at her.

She held her hand up to feel the spot on her cheek he had just run his thumb over. "I must have scraped it when Juice threw me to the ground." She explained. "I'm fine babe, really." She said when he still looked concerned. "Where's my dad?" She asked as they walked back inside, one of the prospects grabbing the bags from the trunk.

"Still out. He'll be back soon." Kozik answered. When she didn't look any less troubled at his words he grabbed both sides of her face in his hands. "Hey. He'll be fine. He's with Jax, Ope, and Donut." He kissed her to try and ease her anxiety.

Olivia was scared. She knew how bad these wars could get and she was still shaken up over being shot at herself. But she knew any decent old lady would suck it up. She had to be strong for the club, for her man.

Kozik's playful kiss was a nice distraction. She moved her hands up to his stomach under his t-shirt, lightly trailing her fingertips over the rigid muscles there, making him shiver in response and she giggled.

"Think that's funny huh?" Kozik asked. When she nodded, he bent over and wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her as he stood so she was flung over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise and he carried her into the clubhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Being one of the only women in the clubhouse packed with two SOA charters was taking its toll on Olivia. It'd been eight days and they were driving her crazy, all of them. They were loud and messy and obnoxious and all of them were just as restless as she was. She was a free spirit and being in one place for an extended period of time was really getting to her. Throw in a bunch of rowdy outlaws and it was a recipe for disaster.

Olivia hated staying at the clubhouse for more than a day at a time. She needed her own space away from the madness. The chaos that was taking place at the moment was making her want to scream. A bunch of the guys were crowded around the bar telling stories about some of the crazy women they'd been with, laughing and making all kinds of noise.

She had her arms crossed over the table and her head resting on top of them when Kozik came over and nudged her. She lifted her head to see him holding a joint out to her. She smiled up at him and took the joint. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Anyone ever tell you you're a brat?" Kozik asked, sitting across from her.

"Watch your mouth." She said as she held in the smoke she had just inhaled. "My dad'll kick your ass he hears you talkin' to me like that."

"You're nothin' but a spoiled little daddy's girl." He teased. "Got him wrapped around your little finger."

"Just him?" She raised an eyebrow.

Kozik shrugged. "Well most of these sorry assholes…"

Getting up Olivia moved in front of him and straddled his lap and sat down. Hands on his shoulders she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Are you one of them?" She said before licking up the shell of his ear.

"Liv…" Kozik warned knowing she was trying to butter him up so she could convince him to take her for a ride on his bike.

"Oh c'mon…" She pouted. "Can I at least go outside? Just around the building?" When he continued to look at her with a hesitant expression she whispered in his ear. "We can fuck in the garage…"

The corner of her mouth lifted when his eyes lit up and she thought she felt his dick twitch under her ass. He removed her from his lap and stood. "Meet me out there in five minutes." He said walking away.

A few minutes later Olivia excused herself from the group and headed out of the clubhouse. Walking into the garage she heard the rumble of a bike and saw Kozik sitting on his Dyna behind the closed bay door. The other open halfway to let the fresh air in.

She grinned. They'd had sex on his bike only a few times before and it was amazing. The vibrations from his Harley intensified everything. She crossed the space between them and straddled the bike, facing him. As she leaned forward to kiss him he revved the throttle.

She bit his lip and he revved it again as she kissed over his jaw line and down his neck to the sensitive spot where his shoulder began and she bit down. He suddenly reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her head back and assaulted her neck with his lips, nipping down to the base of her throat.

She reached down and pulled her shirt up, lifting the black material over her head before getting off the bike and shimmying out of her jeans and pulling him over to her so she could unbutton his jeans and pull them down, freeing his raging hard-on. Kneeling in front of him she held it in her hand for a second and then lightly began stroking it, pushing it up flat against his belly to lick up the underside of his length.

He fisted a hand in her hair and their eyes met as she wrapped her lips around the head and took him as deep as she could. When he felt her swallow around him he pulled her head away from him, worried he wouldn't last another five seconds with her like that. He pulled her to her feet and turned her around, moving her dark brown curls to hang over one shoulder as he kissed down the other side of her neck. He felt her shiver when he reached her shoulder and continued down to the crow tattooed into the skin over her shoulder blade.

Pulling away from her, he stepped back and sat down on his bike and pulled her back onto him so she was sitting in front of him facing forward. He lifted her hips and positioned her entrance right over his cock, bringing her down onto him. She moaned in pleasure as they connected and he lifted her hands to the handlebars, placing his own over hers and revving the throttle again.

Olivia delighted in the fullness of him and leaned her head back on his shoulder as he began moving, She moved up and down with him as he occasionally revved the engine of his bike until she felt her orgasm cresting. He revved his bike one more time, the vibration pushing her over the edge. She felt her muscles spasming well after he'd come and just as she thought her body was done he revved the engine again, making her come again, her legs giving out so he let go of the handlebars and grabbed her by the hips lifting her up and continued to pound into her until she came a third time before she could recover from the first two.

"Jesus Christ." She said breathlessly as she could still feel the aftershocks of her orgasm. "I think you just broke a record."

He just chuckled in her ear and kissed her neck again.

"Fuck me, that was amazing." She said, leaning her head back on his shoulder again and closing her eyes.

"I did just fuck you. You ready to go again?" He asked.

"As much as I'd love to babe, I don't think I could handle anymore right now." She said making him laugh.

He lifted her hips slowly and she stood on shaky legs. Picking up her clothes, she dressed and moved forward to kiss him again. "I don't wanna go back in there." She said looking up at him with her best puppy dog face, the one that always got to him and her father.

Kozik sighed knowing her big crystalline blue eyes were his kryptonite. He'd never been able to say no to her. Just as he felt his own resolve caving he heard the guns being fired and her pleading expression suddenly changed to shock. Not realizing what had happened, he furrowed his brow at her before she dropped to the floor all of a sudden.

He fell to his knees to grab her before she fell completely and that's when he noticed the blood pooling around her abdomen. He didn't register what was happening until he looked up and saw the bullet holes in the garage door.

"Shit! Liv, stay with me." He begged as he laid her down across his lap, holding his hand over the wound, trying to prevent the blood from pouring out of her. He could already see the light in her eyes fading.

"Koz…" She whispered.

"Baby, open your eyes!" He pleaded as her eyes began to flutter.

Olivia couldn't feel anything below her waist and she was so cold. She knew she was dying. The gunshots sounded so far away, she knew they should've been louder. She was terrified. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about all the things she'd never said to Kozik. They'd been together for almost a year and she had his crow tattooed on her, but they'd never said I love you to each other. She didn't feel like she'd ever told him how much he really meant to her.

Then she thought about her dad. He was still inside the clubhouse. A sudden sob escaped her as she realized she's probably never see him again.

"Liv!" She heard Kozik panic and she opened her eyes.

"Dad…" She suddenly found it hard to breath, her chest hurt and she couldn't get a breath. She tried as hard as she could to take another breath, making herself cough. Her mind was racing with what to say if she could just get out one more word. She gasped again, suppressing the choking feeling she felt. "I lo…" She couldn't keep herself from coughing and felt all the air rush out of her lungs.

Kozik shook her as she coughed and her eyes fluttered closed again. "Liv, baby!" He felt his heart stop as he realized she wasn't breathing. He felt her neck for a pulse, but there was nothing. "Liv, dammit, open your eyes!"

"What the hell?! Baby?!" Tig shouted as he rushed over and grabbed his daughter from Kozik's arms. "Liv! Open your eyes baby girl." He looked up at Kozik. "You were supposed to protect her!"


	5. Chapter 5

***5 years later***

Tig was sitting on the swing set in the TM lot smoking a joint one night when Kozik walked up and sat down on the swing next to him.

"I tried. I just can't get past it." Tig said looking at him.

"Yeah. Yeah." Kozik replied, understanding.

"Clay's gonna need Lee or someone down here to make a fourth guy. Just come back while I'm inside, they'll vote ya in." Tig said, talking about Kozik's transfer to SAMCRO.

"No, I'm not gonna slip in the back door like some kind of bitch." Kozik refused.

"Yeah, I know. I know." Tig said. "Gonna need you to finish things up here."

"All right." Kozik nodded. "I'm here till it's done."

"Thanks." Tig nodded, looking at him.

Kozik nodded and got up without saying anything else. He began walking away, but stopped and turned back to Tig. "I loved her too." He said before turning and walking away again.

Tig watched him leave and then took his wallet out pulling out a picture of him and Olivia that had been taken three months before she was killed. God, he missed her so much.

"Hey baby." Tig said sadly. "Hey baby."


End file.
